1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles worn on the head of a user and more particularly pertains to a new head gear for covering the head and shielding the eyes of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of articles worn on the head of a user is known in the prior art. More specifically, articles worn on the head of a user heretofore devised and utilized arc known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,727 by Braswell-Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,589 by Lacore et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,423 by Root; U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,410 by Matthias; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,037 by Schulze; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 144,782 by Heinz.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new head gear. The inventive device includes a bandana member and a goggles member having an outer frame portion and a translucent eyes lens portion. The outer frame portion of the goggles member has an opposite pair of elongate flexible straps outwardly extending therefrom with the eyes lens portion of the goggles member interposed between the straps of the outer frame portion. The outer frame portion of the goggles member has a upper region located above the eyes lens portion of the goggles member which is attached to a side of the bandana member.
In these respects, the head gear according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering the head and shielding the eyes of a user.